You Can Always Come Home
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: Takes place after the Calling. The airbender kids bring Korra back home to air temple island. Once there, she has a reunion with her parents. But despite getting the remaining poison out, Korra isn't as healed as she thinks. R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike.

Enjoy!

A/N: I want to thank my friend, Heather, for helping me with this story! I hope everyone likes it!

"You Can Always Come Home"

Chapter 1

Korra stared out at the horizon as Pepper flew closer and closer to air Temple Island. A part of her was relieved to be going home. She had really missed her parents, as well as Asami, the boys and Tenzin while she had been away. But another part of her was scared. She knew she owed her parents an explanation. She just prayed they would let her give them one. She knew she didn't have to worry about Senna as much. Her mother had always listened to her and given her the benefit of the doubt. It was just her father she was worried about. While Korra knew he loved her and would do anything to help her, he had to at least be a little angry with her. Korra understood, but she still hoped he let her explain herself. And most of all, apologize. Jinora's concerned voice broke the Avatar out of her thoughts a minute later.

'Korra, are you okay?"

Korra glanced over at her younger sister and nodded. The sound of Ikki joining in the line of questioning made the twenty-one-year-old glance her way.

"I thought you were happy to see us," the twelve-year-old frowned, causing Korra to do the same.

"I am," she assured her. She reached out and ruffled Ikki's hair.

"Then what's wrong?" Jinora furrowed her eyebrows.

Meelo suddenly broke into the conversation.

"Can we stop? I'm hungry!"

Jinora glared at him.

"That's your fault. You're the one who dumped our food in the river! And if you ask me that one more time, I swear I'm gonna…" her voice trailed off as she felt Korra place a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. I was actually wondering that too," she said in an effort to smooth things over between her siblings.

Jinora nodded. She stopped shortly afterwards so that Meelo could go to the bathroom and Korra could get something to eat. Once they were back in the air, all attention was focused on Korra.

"Ikki, I am happy to see you guys," Korra assured her as she bit into a salmon roll.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Ikki asked.

"I'm not sad," Korra sighed. "I'm scared."

"Why?" Ikki moved closer to her eldest sister and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Korra hugged back, resting her chin on top of the pre-teen's head.

"I'm not sure what my Dad's gonna say when we get back," Korra admitted.

Ikki brightened.

"Uncle TOnraq's going to be so happy to see you!" She assured her.

"I'm not so sure," Korra frowned as her gaze landed on the horizon once again.

"Just say you're sorry," Ikki suggested.

Jinora frowned in confusion.

"What does Korra have to be sorry for?" Her older sister asked.

"She ran away," Ikki clarified as though it were obvious.

"Ikki, she didn't exactly…" Jinora's voice trailed off and she shook her head.

Ikki turned her attention back to Korra.

"You are sorry, right?" she asked.

Korra thought about it for a few minutes before she said, "Yes."

"Then tell him that. I'm sure he'll forgive you," Ikki rested her head against Korra's chest and closed her eyes.

"Ikki really missed you," Jinora told Korra.

"I missed you guys too," Korra reiterated.

"Ikki doesn't do that with most people anymore," Jinora informed the twenty-one-year-old.

"Well, she's getting older," Korra observed. The three lapsed into silence after that.

*****

Korra opened her eyes an hour later to see familiar landmarks coming into view. She smiled ,despite the nervousness she felt in her stomach. She soon felt Ikki starting to stir.

"Wha-what did I miss?" the pre-teen asked through a yawn.

"Not much," Korra laughed softly, "we're almost there."

Ikki smiled as she too spotted the familiar landmarks of her home.

"I see it! I see it!" she shouted, bouncing slightly in Korra's lap.

Korra shook her head. Ikki might have been twelve, but she hadn't changed much. And for that, the Avatar was grateful. Sooner than Korra liked, Pepper landed. Ikki practically flew out of her lap and into her father's arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Korra smiled, even as her own chest tightened at the prospect of reuniting with her own father.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Tenzin hugged Ikki and kissed the top of her head. He then embraced Jinora and whispered, "Well done," in her right ear. He was then bowled over by Meelo. The young boy gave him a hug before starting to tell him all about their adventure with Ikki chiming in where she thought he had messed up.

Taking a breath, Ikki declared, "Dad, we brought Korra back home!"

"I can see that," Tenzin smiled at his middle daughter. Turning his attention to the Avatar, he approached her slowly and held out his arms.

Korra hesitated for a minute before letting her old mentor hug her. She hugged back, truly happy to see him.

"I'm so glad you're home safe and sound," Tenzin told her.

"Tenzin, I'm so sorry I worried you and Pema," Korra apologized sincerely, "that was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Korra, there's no need to apologize. We're just glad you're back home. Pema made your favorite meal. You'll stay here for a few days and then you and I will journey to Zaofu to try and stop Kuvira."

Korra frowned.

"I'm not sure what I can do," she admitted.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, there's someone whose been waiting anxiously for you to arrive."

Korra took a deep breath. She knew it was now or never. And ever wasn't an option.

"Where is he?" she asked, matching her mother's tone exactly.

"In the house," Tenzin replied. "He was in the living room the last time I checked."

"Okay," with that, Korra turned in that direction. She didn't' get very far when she heard Ikki ask, "Dad, doesn't' Korra's hair look pretty?" Korra smiled a little. Ikki was truly adorable. With one last glance over her shoulder, Korra headed in the direction of the house. Halfway there, she felt a smaller hand come to rest on her left arm. Glancing down, she saw Ikki standing there.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she offered.

Korra shook her head.

"I appreciate it, kiddo. But this is something I have to do on my own," with that, she patted Ikki's shoulder and continued into the house. The sound of Ikki's voice addressing her once again made her turn around.

"Korra, wait."

"Yeah?" Korra stopped in her tracks.

"It's gonna be okay. You can do this. When I ran away, my parents forgave me. Well then again, I ran away because I was being teased, but I wasn't in a lot of trouble. Uncle TOnraq will forgive you. Just talk to him. Tell him the truth," with that, she gave Korra a small hug and left.

Korra pondered over her little sister's words as she made her way into the living room. She didn't know when Ikki had become so wise, but she was grateful. Entering the living room, Korra took a deep breath before making her presence known. "Dad?"

Tonraq glanced up at the familiar voice and jumped to his feet. He was in front of Korra in seconds. Reaching his arms out, he pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

Korra wrapped her arms around her father's neck as the tears came. She buried her face in his shoulder and clung on for all it was worth. As she felt him comb a hand through her now shorter hair, she managed to calm down a little.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" Korra tearfully apologized. Her tears had lessened, but she was still crying.

"Sweetheart, I've known you as long as your mother has. And I know you had a good reason for doing what you did," TOnraq combed a hand through her hair as he continued to hold her. Pulling away slightly, he examined his daughter at arm's length. As he locked eyes with her, he saw the fear and regret in the young adult's cyan depths, identical in color and shape to Senna's. Hugging her close once again, he pulled away a second time and led her over to two chairs in the corner. Sitting down in one, he motioned for Korra to do the same.

Korra did so. Taking another deep breath, she started to explain.

"Dad, I did come here. I was at the docks when something inside of me told me there was something else I Had to do. So, I left. I had to find someone who could truly help me heal. And I did. I found Toph in the swamp, or she found me after I passed out. She gave me some food and then she helped me put things into prospective. She truly helped me to heal. For the first time in years, I'm really okay," Korra smiled sincerely for the first time in months.

TOnraq could tell Korra was telling the truth. HE had no doubt when he saw the smile reach her eyes.

"How did Toph help you?" he asked. He was truly interested in what his daughter had to do to finally heal from the trauma Zaheer had put her through.

"Well first of all, Toph's not exactly the most affectionate person in the world," Korra laughed a little.

TOnraq shook his head in agreement.

"No, from what I can remember, she definitely isn't. So what happened?"

"First she gave me some food for thought. Then she took me to a tree and I meditated under it. After that, she explained that there was a little more poison in my body. She instructed me on how to bend it out myself. It wasn't pleasant, but I did it. And now, for the first time in years, I'm okay. I feel stronger and more like my old self."

Tonraq stood and pulled Korra` in for another hug.

"I'm so proud of you, princess," he kissed the top of her head.

Father and daughter stayed that way for the next few minutes.

Korra pulled out of the embrace and dug into her pocket. Pulling her hand out, she extended the object to her father. "I believe this belongs to you. I'm sorry for taking it without asking."

Tonraq accepted the knife and pocketed it.

"I forgive you. I'm glad you had a weapon in case you needed to defend yourself."

Korra nodded. She was about to say something when a yawn escaped her lips instead.

"I'm gonna go lie down," she informed him. At the concerned look that crossed his face, Korra hastened to assure her father. "I'm honestly okay. I'm just really tired."

"Okay. I love you," Tonraq gave her a small hug before letting her go.

"I love you too, " Korra replied. With that, she left the room. Entering her old bedroom, she fell upon the bed and was asleep within minutes…


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike.

Enjoy!

"You Can Always Come Home"

Chapter 2

Korra's eyes opened a few hours later to the sensation of someone shaking her right shoulder. Starting awake, she gasped before getting her breathing back under control. Glancing to her left, she saw Ikki's concerned face gazing back at her.

"Korra, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Korra said as the nightmare faded into the recesses of her mind.

"Are you sure?" Ikki frowned. She climbed onto the bed and put a hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"I'm sure," Korra insisted. She ruffled Ikki's hair, "What's up?"

"Dinner's ready," Ikki announced.

"Okay," Korra stretched, stood and followed Ikki downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she was hugged by Jinora. She assured her younger sister she was okay before helping Pema and her own father set the table. As she set a cup at her own place, she noticed kierna sitting in a booster seat. Approaching her slowly, Korra knelt down and smiled at the toddler.

"Hey, sweet girl. I'm not sure if you remember me. I know it's been a long time. And I know I look a little different than I did the last time we saw each other…" Korra's voice trailed off as she waited for Kierna's reaction.

The little girl gazed at the person talking to her for a few minutes. She looked familiar, but the three-year-old couldn't remember her. She heard her parents and siblings talking about someone named Korra and she knew they loved her, so she must love her too. But she couldn't remember her. But when she heard the person in front of her call her sweet girl, something clicked in her mind. Nobody she lived with ever called her that. There were only two people who did that. One was her Aunt Senna. Squinting hard, Kierna knew the person in front of her wasn't her Aunt Senna. The person had the same eyes as Aunt Senna, but that was it. Shaking her head again, she could feel tears of frustration begin to fall from her eyes. As they fell, the person in front of her reached out and patted her shoulder. When she spoke to her next her voice sounded a lot like Aunt Senna's, but Kierna knew this person wasn't Senna.

"Shh, Kierna, it's okay. You'll remember me in time. I missed you a lot," with that, Korra stood up and went to help with dinner preparations. She frowned as she set a cup in Ikki's spot. "I'm sorry I made Kierna upset," she apologized to Pema.

"Honey, it's okay. She'll remember you when she's ready," the older woman assured her.

Before Korra knew it, they were all sitting down to dinner. In the time Korra had been away, she had forgotten how good Pema's food was. She ate two plates before forcing herself to stop. She joined the airbender kids in dessert and listened to jinora tell stories about training the new airbenders. After spending some time with her Dad and siblings, Korra went up to bed. As she fell asleep, she thought of her mother. She wondered if her father had called to let her know she was okay. Knowing her father as she did, Korra knew he had. She hoped she would see her soon.

*****

Much later that night, Korra awoke to a sound she hadn't heard in a very long time. Sitting up, she strained her ears to make sure she was hearing right. Sure enough, Kierna was crying. Waiting a few minutes to see if anyone else would go to her, Korra prepared to do it. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood and went in the direction of her baby sister's room. Entering it, she cautiously approached the upset child. She didn't want to scare her.

"Hey, hey," she softly said, all the while getting closer to the bed. She stopped a few feet away so that Kierna wouldn't feel cornered. Edging a little closer once Kierna was glancing at her, Korra sat down beside the bed. "What happened, sweet girl? Did you have a bad dream?"

Kierna nodded as more tears came.

Korra sighed. She reached a hand out and gently placed it on the child's right shoulder.

"I know all about that. I've had them for a long time now," she confessed. To her surprise, she found it just as easy to talk to Kierna now as it was when Kierna was a baby. She was about to say more when a small, soft voice met her ears.

"Why?"

Korra smiled a little. She was glad Kierna was talking to her.

"A mean person hurt me," Korra explained as simply as she could. "And I had bad dreams about it afterwards."

Kierna nodded. She stared at the person sitting by her bed for a minute or so before something clicked in her brain.

"Korra," she said.

"Yes, that's right," Korra smiled, "do you remember me now?"

Kierna nodded. She moved closer to her as thunder was heard in the distance. As another clap sounded, her lower lip started to quiver.

"Is it okay if I hold you? I won't hurt you," Korra assured her.

Kierna thought about this just as more thunder rumbled. Making her decision, she launched herself at Korra, burying her face in her chest as she felt the older girl wrap her arms around her.

"Aw, there you go. I have you now, sweet girl. It's okay. The thunder can't hurt you," Korra soothed. She ran a hand through Kierna's long, brown hair and kissed the top of her head.

"It's loud!" Kierna whimpered.

"I know, sis," Korra rubbed calming circles on the three-year-old's back, "but since we're inside, it can't get us. And besides, I'll protect you."

"You will?" Kierna asked.

"I will always protect you," Korra planted another kiss on Kierna's head. "I love you so much, Kierna. I missed you."

"Why did you go away?" the little girl asked.

"I had to take care of some things," Korra explained.

"What things?" her baby sister asked.

"I had to get better," Korra answered.

"Oh," the little girl said. She closed her eyes as Korra started to sing. "I like that song."

"I'm glad," Korra smiled. "I used to sing it to you all the time when you were a baby."

Kierna frowned.

"I'm not a baby anymore," she stated.

"No you're not. You're a big girl now," Korra complimented. She continued to hold Kierna and sing to her until the toddler was fast asleep again. "Sweet dreams, sweet girl. I love you," with that, Korra tucked Kierna back in, gave her one more kiss and left the toddler to sweet dreams. She gasped when she almost ran into Pema on the way back to her room.

"I was just going to check on Kierna," Pema explained.

"She's asleep again. She had a bad dream, so I stayed with her and sung to her until she fell back to sleep."

"Thank you," Pema said gratefully. "Did she remember you?"

"Yeah, she did," Korra smiled. She bade Pema good night and went back to her room. Lying down upon her bed, she smiled to herself. She was glad Kierna had remembered her. As she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts floated to her own mother once again. She really did miss her.


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike.

Enjoy!

"You Can Always Come Home"

Chapter 3

Four days later, Korra stood on the docks, waiting for a water tribe boat to arrive. Her mother had called two days before and told her she was coming up to see her. Korra was excited, but also a little nervous. She intended to give her mother an explanation. The sound of Kierna suddenly starting to cry brought Korra out of her thoughts. She rushed to the toddler's side to find her right arm bleeding.

""Aw, what happened, sweet girl?" she gently knelt down beside Kierna and reached out a hand to examine the injury.

"Meelo pushed me!" Kierna wailed.

"I did not!" the eight-year-old insisted. HE crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his baby sister before glaring at Korra.

"He did push her," Ikki chimed in, "but I think it was an accident."

"All right. Kierna, come here, let me see," Korra gently took the still crying three-year-old into her arms. "Can I see it? I can make it all better," she told her.

"Like Aunt Senna does?" Kierna asked.

"Exactly like that," Korra replied.

Kierna hesitated before allowing Korra to look at her arm.

"Okay, here we go," with that, Korra bent some water out of her canteen and wrapped it around her right hand. Once the water started to glow, she pressed it to Kierna's left arm. Satisfied when the scrape and cut closed, Korra pulled her hand back before gently kissing Kierna's arm. "How does that feel?"

"Better," Kierna smiled through her remaining tears. "Thank you, Korra."

"Aw, you're welcome, sweet girl. What do you say? Want to sit on my shoulders so you can look out for Aunt Senna's boat?"

"Yeah! Please?"

"You got it," Korra gently hoisted the toddler onto her shoulders. After making sure Kierna had a good grip, Korra stood and moved closer to where everyone else was standing.

"Korra, be careful with her!" Tenzin advised when he saw his youngest daughter perched on top of his former student's shoulders.

"She's fine," Korra assured him with a roll of her eyes.

Ikki giggled at her older sister's tone before squealing in delight and pointing with her index finger.

"I see it! I see the boat! Aunt Senna's coming! Aunt Senna's coming!" she started jumping up and down.

"Me too!" Kierna shouted.

"Good job both of you!" Korra praised. She gently pulled Kierna from her spot and hugged her before setting her upon the ground. It wasn't long before the boat arrived and the gang plank was lowered. The minute she saw her mother, Korra raced for her arms. Ikki got to her first.

"Aunt Senna! Aunt Senna! You're here! You're here! Can we make brownies, please? Please!"

Senna laughed softly and ruffled Ikki's hair. She picked her up for a hug, then set her down again.

"Of course we can," she told her. She hugged Jinora who had joined them. Once the two pulled away, Senna was nearly knocked over by her own daughter. She pulled Korra into a tight embrace, tears flowing freely down both of their cheeks. Putting a hand through her daughter's hair, Senna noticed how short it was.

"Korra, oh my little one, I'm so relieved you're safe. You had me and your father worried."

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Korra apologized as she buried her face in her mother's chest much like she had done with her father a few days before. "I'll explain everything, I promise."

Senna merely shushed her as she planted a kiss on her head before kissing her cheek.

"I love you so much," she whispered so only Korra could hear. "I missed you more than you'll ever know."

"I missed you too," Korra confessed. She had calmed down a little, but she was still crying.

"Aunt Senna, what do you think of Korra's haircut?" Ikki asked, breaking the moment between mother and daughter.

"I like it," Senna laughed softly through her remaining tears.

"Can we make the brownies now?" Ikki asked. Her question was met by several chuckles from the adults and an "Oh, Ikki," from Korra.

~****

Later that night, Korra was trying to sleep. She had explained everything to her mother earlier that afternoon. The two had spent some overdue quality time together. Her father had joined them for a little while. He left an hour or so later, wanting to give them some time alone. He agreed to help Meelo throw a spear, something Senna and Pema weren't too keen on.

Before going up to bed that night, Korra had helped Pema tuck Kierna in. She had sung to her before joining Ikki and Jinora in a game of paisho. Korra and the girls had a brownie for dessert with some milk. After that, Ikki went to bed, followed by Jinora. Soon it was just Korra awake. Her mother insisted she get some rest and Korra allowed her to tuck her in. While Senna was doing so, she explained that Katara was going to visit for a few days. Katara wanted to see how Korra was and do an examination to make sure all of the poison was out of her system. Korra wasn't so sure about the idea, but her mother assured her that both she and her father would be able to be with her. This helped Korra relax a little. Once her mother was gone, Korra tried her best to get to sleep. Now, an hour and a half later, she still couldn't drift off. As Korra rolled over for the umpteenth time, she suddenly felt her stomach start to churn. Confused by the sudden nausea, the Avatar sat up and then stood. Managing to make it to the bathroom, she knelt down in front of the toilet before the inevitable happened. As she was trying to catch her breath, she felt a gentle, familiar hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"Little one, what happened?"

Korra shook her head as she felt her mother check her for a fever. She was about to speak when she felt her stomach lurch again. Heaving for the second time, she brought up everything she had eaten in the last day or so. Sipping slowly from a cup of water her mother pressed to her lips, Korra finally gained the ability to answer her.

"I don't know. I felt fine and then I suddenly felt like I was gonna throw up," she rested her head against her mother's chest as hers stomach tried to settle down.

"Is your stomach hurting?" Senna gently inquired.

"No. I'm just feeling really…" Korra's voice trailed off as another wave of nausea hit. She sat up quickly and allowed her mother to help her face the toilet again. She started coughing in the middle of throwing up, making her throat burn.

"It's okay, sweetie, just get it up, you're okay…thatta girl…its okay…" Senna soothed. Her heart was breaking for her little girl. She couldn't understand why Korra was feeling this way.

Once Korra's stomach calmed down, she let her mother carry her back to bed.

"Mom, will you stay, please?" Korra reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Of course. I need to get you a basin. I don't want you moving for the rest of the night. I'll be right back," with that, her mother left. She returned shortly afterwards and set the object on the nightstand. Climbing into bed next to Korra, Senna gently pulled her daughter into her arms. "Are you okay there?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled. She snuggled into her mother's hold, feeling safer than she had in a long time. "I love you, Mom."

"Aw, I love you so much, little one. You're going to feel better soon. Katara will figure it out," she planted a kiss on Korra's head before combing a hand through her hair. "Try to get some sleep."

"Okay," Korra murmured, already halfway there. She just prayed she felt better soon…


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike.

Enjoy!

"You Can Always Come Home"

Chapter 4

For the next two days, Senna took care of Korra. The twenty-one-year-old was only able to keep water down, along with small amounts of rice. Both of her parents were worried. Senna did an examination on Korra, but she couldn't find any poison in her system. They would just have to wait for Katara to come. At one point, Senna almost started an IV, fearing her daughter was heading for dehydration. But she finally decided not to, due to the fact Korra was still able to keep water down.

When Katara arrived, she was greeted happily by her grandchildren and son. After the kids had welcomed her warmly, the healer was taken to Korra's room. She met Senna and TOnraq at the door. Senna briefed Katara on what had been going on since the night before.

"I'm thinking maybe Korra missed a little bit of the poison," Senna guessed. She frowned just then. "I did an examination on her last night and I couldn't find any left."

"I'll have a look," Katara told her.

"is it okay if we stay?" Senna asked.

"Of course," her old mentor consented. With that, she led the way inside.

"Sweetie, Katara's here," Senna explained the minute she reached Korra's side. She let her daughter squeeze her hand as Katara started to examine her.

"How long has her stomach been hurting?" Katara asked as she gently examined Korra's abdominal area.

"Since this morning," Korra gritted out. She squeezed her mother's hand as more cramps came. She tried to breathe through the pain. Just as she got her breathing under control, an especially bad cramp hit. She tried to breathe through it, not wanting to show anymore weakness than she was already displaying.

"Little one, its okay," Senna soothed. She smoothed Korra's hair off of her face as she spoke. Frowning, she noticed Korra's expression change. It looked as though she was trying to hold back her true emotions. The only question was, why?

"How long ago was it that she vomited?" Katara asked Senna.

"A half an hour ago," she replied. "But nothing really came up."

"Okay. I'm going to have to check and see if there's any more poison left. That's the only thing that could be causing this type of reaction."

"I'll be right back," Tonraq announced. "Tenzin wanted to talk to me about something. I won't be long," he kissed Korra on the forehead and left the room.

The minute he was gone, Senna saw Korra's facade crumble right before her eyes. The pained expression returned as well as tears. As much as Senna hated seeing her daughter like this, this was the side Korra only let her see. Korra was definitely a Daddy's girl. But during her most vulnerable times, Senna was the one she needed and her mother never let her down.

"Honey, it's okay to be afraid. I know you're hurting. I'm right here," Senna comforted. She sat down beside Korra and continued stroking her hair. Without Korra having to ask, her mother started to hum and then sing the lullaby she had sung to Korra when she was a little girl. As she felt Korra relax slightly, Senna thanked the spirits up above. She had known from the very beginning that there was a part of Korra that was hers and hers alone. It was this part of her daughter that Senna held close. The part that needed her during times when nobody else would do. And even though Senna wanted nothing more than for Korra to be okay, she cherished the times Korra allowed that hidden part of herself to emerge. It was during these times that Senna saw not the Avatar, not the strong warrior, but her little girl. Her little girl who needed her. And Senna was determined to be there for her, no matter what. And as she glanced down at her daughter, she saw in the eyes identical to her own the need for reassurance, compassion and love only a mother could give. And that's exactly what Senna was going to give her because that's what mothers did. She might not have been able to give it to her growing up, but she was going to make up for it now. And that was one promise Senna was determined to keep.

"I was afraid to come back home," Korra admitted as the pain started to decrease.

"Why?" Senna was surprised by her daughter's admission.

"Ba-because I wasn't sure if you and Dad would react to what I chose to do or what happened to me."

"Little one, listen to me," Senna's voice was stern, but there was also love behind it. "Your father and I love you so much. We were so worried when we found out you hadn't returned to Republic City. I spent every night praying for your safe return…" Senna's voice trailed off as a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mom, I'm gonna be okay," Korra reached out with her free hand and gently touched her mother's face.

`"I know. I just hate seeing you in pain," her mother admitted. Forcing herself to calm down, she continued to speak. "Even if you do something your father and I don't approve of, we will always love you. We will always listen to you and help you find your way again. And most importantly, no matter what you've done or do in the future, I want you to remember one thing."

"What?" Korra took a deep breath as her stomach started to calm down.

"No matter what you've done, you can always come back home," Senna bent down and planted a kiss on Korra's forehead.

Korra could feel a fresh set of tears starting. she let them fall, feeling safe enough to do so.

"Thanks, Mom," she whispered, matching her mother's tone.

"I'm serious," her mother insisted.

"I know. And it means a lot to me," Korra assured her as her eyes started to close. She was exhausted from the whole morning and previous night's events.

"Never forget that," her mother whispered as she continued to stroke her hair.

"I won't," Korra mumbled as she let sleep find her.

"I'm glad," Senna planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "I love you, sweetie. Sweet dreams. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," with that, Senna sat there and waited for her daughter to wake up. She had a feeling that Korra would be just fine. This was just another little bump in the road to a full recovery. And once it was over, Korra would truly be healed. And that was all that mattered to Senna at the moment…

THE END


End file.
